


What You Do To Me

by InscribedDiatribes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Peter Parker, Dark fic, F/M, Kidnapping, Letters, M/M, Obsession, Stalking, Yandere Peter Parker, nothing too violent, stalker Peter Parker, yandere spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedDiatribes/pseuds/InscribedDiatribes
Summary: You recently moved to New York and immediately acquired yourself a secret admirer. However, things start to take a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, Spider-Man/Reader, Spider-Man/You
Kudos: 64





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Hey There Delilah”.
> 
> If you don’t like reading about elements of kidnapping, Yandere, or obsession, don’t read any farther!

You quickly became known as the new kid at school after you first arrived on Monday. You hadn’t managed to make any friends in your classes, but while searching for a seat at lunch an overeager boy invited you to sit with him and his friends. The boy quickly blurted out that his name was Ned after his invitation.

You agreed simply because you doubted you would make any other friends. The girl muttered to call her MJ as you settled in your seat. You were too focused on MJ’s comment to notice another boy with a tray sit by Ned. You glanced up at him and were met with a stare. 

You figured he wasn’t going to say anything so you decided to take initiative. “Hi, I’m Y/N. I just moved here. Ned invited me.” He continued staring. Ned nudged him and he seemed to snap out of it. He quickly nodded and proceeded to eat. 

Noticing the awkwardness, Ned butted in and stated, “Uh, this is Peter. He’s... shy around new people”. MJ snorted and closed her book. Ned questioned you about your classes and you spent the rest of your lunch swapping comments about your teachers with him and MJ.

////////

A letter first appeared at your doorstep on a Wednesday. Curiosity immediately got the best of you causing you to eagerly tear into the letter.

_Hey there, Y/N  
What's it like in New York City?  
Tonight you look so pretty. Yes, you do.  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you.  
I swear it's true. I'm right there if you get lonely. Give this letter another look.  
Open your eyes.  
Look at my words, it's my disguise.  
I'm by your side._

You stepped outside of your door and peaked around in hopes of getting a glance of the person who left the letter. Seeing no one, you stepped back inside and locked the door. Not knowing whether to be alarmed or flattered you tossed the letter on your table and went to sit down. The mystery writer clearly knew your name, what you had on, and that you recently moved to New York. Worry courses through you as you realized that you would be in your home alone for over a week while your family was packing everything up at your old house. Gnawing on your lip, you decided to worry about this tomorrow in order to get enough sleep for school.

//////////

Still slightly freaked out, yet oddly flattered, you found yourself telling MJ about the letter. MJ raised a brow, “Seems kind of creepy”.  
Peter quickly raised his head up from his tray and defended the mystery writer, “I find it cute. The person obviously seems to have good intentions”. You found yourself slightly agreeing with him. There was somewhat of an element of romanticism to the letter, but the mystery writer’s knowledge about you gave you the creeps.

After you arrived home, you noticed another letter while you were unlocking your door. Whipping around you scanned the hallway looking for any signs of life, only to be met with the soft hum of the air conditioner from inside your house. Snatching the letter up, you quickly slammed the door and locked it. Ripping open the letter, your eyes widened as you read the contents.

_If every simple letter I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me, you'd fall. We'd have it all._

Silently beginning to panic you decided that you needed some air. Feeling tears start to fall, you quickly went to your window and opened it. After sitting down, you let the breeze calm you. You closed your eyes and decided take a short nap.

/////////

You were woken up by a shuffling noise. All of the lights in your house were turned off which alarmed you because you were certain you didn’t turn any of them off before you fell asleep. You quietly walked to the door in hopes of leaving the house while whoever was inside was occupied. As the door slides open, someone presses into you. 

The beginning of a scream almost tears through you, but a hand clamps your mouth shut. A wave of shock makes you freeze, but then you remember that your arms aren’t bound. Attempting to hit the intruder, you find a sticky substance being sprayed upon your hands and legs. 

The intruder drags you to the floor and lays you in his lap. You hear the intruder whisper to you, “Y/N, I can promise you that by the time we get through, the world will never ever be the same. We can do whatever we want to.” 

Your eyes widen as you realize who the voice belonged to and you almost gasp in shock. It all made sense. Peter, the boy who spent all lunch awkwardly staring at you, had been the one writing the letters and was now going to do God knows what with you. 

You soon felt Peter stand and pull you up. Peter starts dragging you to the window and tears start flowing down your face as you realize that he’s going to kidnap you. 

Peter sighs and utters one last sentence before he pulls you through the window, “Oh, what you do to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song that I actually listened to was “Hey There Delilah in the tune of Jolene” by Ale Madsen on YouTube. It instantly reminded me of Yandere Peter, so here we are.
> 
> Comment down below!


End file.
